Mysterious Kiss
by Alexis-Vex
Summary: Three years after Ultimacia's defeat. Squall is affected after losing his love, Rinoa. As commander of the SeeDs, Squall must take on a new SeeD whos looking for a fresh start.I changed my pen name was Fallensiren. Rating may change. Updated
1. Fated Encounter

Mysterious Kiss

I chose this title for a reason, when you reach the ending of the fan fic you will understand why, and it will make a lot more sense than it does right now. At this point you're probably wondering why I chose this name, maybe not, maybe you already are thinking plots up in your head, lol, I wish I could say the same. I only know the ending I want, I just haven't figured out how I want to get there yet. This is a problem I am often faced with when I'm writing a fan fic. Good beginning, and I know the end, but I have troubles with the middle, XD. I'm playing FF VIII and searching the game guide in order to find something I can use, and proper names that may come up later in the story. Anything that is used directly from the game and or the guide will be documented as sources. And any other anime that gives me an idea will be credited, and people as well. I'm not saying I will find anything from these sources, but if I do I am sure to credit accordingly along with my thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, the only character that is my own creation is Raeannon Langley, for now unless I decide to create more, which I doubt.

Chapter One: A destined encounter

How many years has it been? Three, maybe more, time really didn't mean anything to Squall anymore. Since they had defeated Ultimacia, and Squall had watched his love die in his arms. What else was there to think about? Nothing else got through, no one else got through. Squall let her memory haunt him day by day as he became colder on the outside. Colder than he had ever been before he met her now that he was alone without her. Waking up to another day, he cursed the rising sun; for each day that passed was another day he wouldn't see her smiling face. The gloves on his hands would never come off again; he would never feel her skin again. The world felt incomplete without her in it, and it was tearing him apart everyday.

Walking from his dormitory, he heard people acknowledging him "Commander" they said abruptly and saluted him. Since Ultimacia's defeat, he was placed in charge of all SeeDs and battle strategies. Squall only nodded in response, and continued down through the halls of the Garden until he reached the lobby, finding Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine. They all said hello, Squall not particularly interested, said "Hello" in his dark brooding voice. The group looked at one another, and Quisits spoke up. "Squall, we have a new SeeD coming to the Garden, goes by the name of Rayne, supposedly it's an alias. No one knows her real name, except maybe the Headmaster, which I still doubt." Squall mumbled to himself, he wasn't in the mood to deal with someone new, everyone here knew to stay away from him, and this new SeeD would most likely only get in his way.

"A SeeD who can't even use her real name? She must have something to hide, why did Cid accept her transfer?" Zell looked up to Squall "Man…Cid was the one that requested her to come here, she must have some skills if he wanted her here that bad." Squall shrugged "I suppose we will see when she arrives. When is she planning to make her entrance?" Selphie chuckled and looked down the lobby hall. "Apparently now…"

Irvine was the first to look up to catch a glimpse of the new arrival, and he wasn't disappointed. Selphie hit him over the head "Stop ogling at the girl!" Irvine rubbed his head and chuckled nervously "Sorry love, you know you're the only girl I like to ogle at" He winked with his uncanny knack for charm and Selphie was content. Squall figured he'd have to look at the girl eventually, he looked down the hall, a bit taken aback by what he saw, but if he was he didn't let it show. Rayne walked down the lobby hallway slowly. She was dressed in a strange outfit, though it was not unappealing.

Rayne wore black boots that went up to her calf, and up some ways was a dress that looked much like Selphie's, except it was black and had two white and metal belts that made a lose X around her slim waist. And the outfit had long sleeves that flowed outward at the wrists and a lower neckline. Looking up nearer to her face, Rayne wore a strange necklace; it was a simple silver chain the medallion was the offset piece. It was a circular medallion with a raven rested on top of a sword that was lying on its side. Though no one could read it, on the back of the medallion was a quote. The words said, "Fly away to the sword of your heart." It was from an unknown author, but those words had gotten her through more than one night. Around the girl's shoulders was a long black trench coat which hid something metallic on her side, a sword maybe? Rayne's face was slender, not pale, but not tanned either. Her eyes were a strange shade of violet, a darker violet color. And long black hair flowed around her shoulders. Her whole appearance was ominous looking; it caused everyone to take a second look.

Selphie whispered "She's going to help….us? She looks more like the enemy…Don't you think?" Zell nodded slowly "Yeah, she kinda does." Rayne walked up to the group of five "Which one of you is Commander Leonheart?" Squall stepped forward "I am he." Rayne nodded "Hello, I am Raeannon Langley, Rayne for short." The group looked at each other, whispering the foreign name in confusion. Squall shook her hand with a total look of profession. "Welcome to Balamb Garden" he said dryly. Rayne nodded "Thank-You Commander." With that, Cid came down from the elevator and introduced himself "You must be Rayne! It's good to meet you, Miss..?" Rayne held out her hand to the Headmaster "Miss Langley Sir." Cid nodded "Of course of course. Well, welcome to our Garden, we're very glad for your acceptance to work with us." Shaking her hand earnestly. Rayne forced herself to smile softly. "Yes Sir. Well, when I heard of this Garden's past missions, I figured it would be a place for me to start my SeeD career, so of course I wasn't going to deny your offer." Squall sighed with annoyance. "Well, I can show you around and to your Dormitory."

Zell and Quistis nodded "Well, welcomes, nice to meet you, we're going to go to the library" Together they left, saying no more. Irvine and Selphie were on their way to enjoy a private lunch, so they said their goodbyes and walked outside of the Garden. Leaving Squall, Rayne and the Headmaster who returned to his office to deal with the paperwork of the new SeeD. Rayne looked around "Well, they scamper fast around here" Squall let her comment go un-answered and said "This way" showing her around the Garden. Showing Rayne around the Garden reminded him of Rinoa, when she first came to the Garden. Just as quickly as the thought had come to mind, he let it go; knowing Rayne was nothing in comparison to Rinoa. Rumors flew around the Garden the second Rayne had walked through the front gates, just like she knew they would. There was no mistaking it, she knew it would happen.

With an unknown past made everyone suspicious of her, she really couldn't blame them. Clutching onto her medallion, she sighed. Squall turned around to look at her, his eyes cold "Can you walk faster? I don't have all day." Rayne glared at him "I've heard about you. Supposedly known as "The man with a stone heart" but I don't go around judging you on that, so, I don't suppose you would do the same from the rumors you've heard of me." Squall muttered to himself, acknowledging he had heard rumors, he just didn't know about whom, and now he did, and he was using it against her, and he mutter a half expressed apology and continued with the tour. What was it he had heard? He heard she was the next sorceress, after Rinoa, but that was just stupid, Rinoa would have to have given them to her, but as far as Squall knew Rayne had never met Rinoa…Ever.

Squall had also heard she was dark, mysterious, and probably evil in some sense. He could blatantly see the first two, so suspected the third might be true, and was wary of her. Squall thought to himself _'So, they think I'm a stone heart? I suppose I don't give them reason to suggest otherwise. I guess I was out of line to treat her like a criminal based on rumors.'_ Showing her to the Dormitories last he said "This is where you'll be staying, you will be assigned an available room later today before the evening I would surmise." Rayne nodded "Thank you for the tour Commander." Squall sighed, hating the constant formality "Since you are a SeeD, call me Squall, I'm tired of hearing Commander, it's making me feel nauseated." Rayne chuckled "I know how that is. At my old Garden, I got the same thing, it gets old and fast." Squall looked up sharply at her "You were a commander at your old Garden?" Rayne nodded slowly "Yes, though I'm not particularly proud of it." Squall, looking confused, went to ask why, but Rayne cut his questions short "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you, Squall."

Walking to the lobby, she called back to Squall who was not very far behind "I have a meeting with the Headmaster, so, I must cut this short." Squall nodded, as if he cared. Watching her walk up to the elevator, he thought to himself _'Did she just tell me that like she was superior? Am I imagining things? What Garden was she Commander of? Why do I care? Probably some third rate place like Tribia or something'_ Squall returned to his office to get back to the work he threw himself into since Rinoa's death. Each paper he read over, each summary he wrote, all he could keep thinking of was Rinoa, she kept coming into his thoughts, at a higher rate than normal. Why? Why was he thinking of her so much more now? It was silly to think of Rayne's arrival and Rinoa's constant image in his mind as two combining factors, he shrugged it off as an ironic coincidence and went back to work…

Rayne, on her way to visit the Headmaster sighed "So, that's Squall? What a piece of work that one is, harder to read than Braille" Thinking to herself she smiled _'Rinoa sure knows how to pick them, doesn't she?'_ Sure, Rayne had never met Rinoa, or Squall, it didn't mean she didn't know their story inside and out. She had a knack for knowing things without being told. Some days it was a gift, some days it was an absolute curse. As the elevator bell dinged, she stepped off and walked to the Headmaster's door, opening a new chapter to her life, leaving the others behind, she wanted to forget about them, lost them forever, though she knew that wasn't ever going to happen. A quick knock on the door and she heard Cid's voice "Come in!" She remembered this voice, for it was the one she would be hearing from now on, she remembered the Garden, for it was the one she would be in until she could not be there anymore, however long that would be. She hoped that her past didn't catch up to her, though she knew it always would, she'd never be able to escape it, and deep down somewhere, she knew that.

((AWWW….so sad. I feel kinda bad for Rayne, don't you! Not to mention Squall, still grieving after three years. –sighs- Yes..this will be a very sad story full of tons of heartache and pain, there will be some humor for comical relief, and then more sadness, maybe even a lemon or two, I don't know how I want this to go yet…Just don't go ahead figuring out pairings before I do lol. I'm always open for suggestions on who you'd like to see hooking up, I'll see if it'll fit into whatever plot I decide to come up with…I normally write on the fly, thinking up plots as I'm writing then edit later XD))


	2. Visions in the night

Chapter Two: Visions in the Night

Squall figured he had done enough work for the night, or was it that his mind couldn't handle anymore conscience thought of Rinoa? Whatever the case may be, he shut off his computer and turned to face his bed inside of his Dormitory. Another reminder of Rinoa, and what they had shared. Growling inwardly, he decided to walk the halls instead.

Rayne, inside of Cid's office was asked to take a seat opposite of his desk. Walking around her greeted her. "It's a pleasure to have someone of your caliber here at Balamb. We are happy you decided to come along with us." Rayne nodded her appreciation and emotionlessly gazed out of the office window. Cid continued on "The fact that you were the commander for Galbadia army was a risk I was and am still ready to take. Your skills will do well for us, if you are willing to leave for the other side, and though be warned ahead of time many people will be suspicious of your motives once I inform them of your position before coming here." Rayne nodded yet again solemnly "I know Sir, I plan a full onslaught and would expect nothing less of Balamb SeeD's." Cid nodded this time and walked to his office window. "I am forced to ask myself, can you let your past position rest and give yourself fully and honestly to this Garden? If not, I do request you leave right now, and not come back, for your own safety and our well being." Rayne let the words sink in, she wouldn't lie, they stung, deep. "Headmaster, I, as a SeeD, warrior, and citizen devote myself to two things; Helping the cause, and battle. Galbaidia fights for the wrong reasons and their intentions are tainted. This is why I have come here, to begin anew, to start my life over again in attempts to make something of myself." Cid was moved by the speech, though he didn't show it. For a second, he thought he was talking to Squall all over again when he joined on SeeD. Chuckling to himself he turned to her "Well, then I welcome you to Balamb with all it has to offer you. Best of luck Miss. Langely." Rayne stood and saluted the Headmaster "Thank you Sir." Turning swiftly she exited the room and made her way back down to the lobby, only to run into Squall.

"Commander, what are you doing out so late?" Squall glared down at her. _'Who the hell is she to question me?' _Instead he said "I am walking about, clearing my thoughts, as if it were your concern." Rayne shrugged "It's not, if you want to get thrown off by a simple question, that too is not my concern." She walked off and Squall's voice stopped her. "SeeD! Stop!" Rayne turned around "Yes Commander?" Squall walked between their distance and said "I don't not take kindly to such a tone, you're new, so I'll let it go this time." Rayne shrugged "If you don't like my tone Sir, then close your ears. I do not censor myself for anyone, ranking or not. Good-Night Commander" She saluted him and returned to her Dormitory. Squall mutter after she was out of sight "I knew she was going to be nothing but trouble." He had to admit _'She acts too much like me for my own tastes. Who does she think she is?'_ Squall returned to his Dorm before curfew and decided the best thing to do was to sleep, though he was still plagued by Rinoa's face, then again, when wasn't he?

Rayne entered her room and looked around, laughing to herself she shook her head "Now I see what she saw." Talking to herself she sat down to her computer and turned it on, documenting her finds.

:. Classification File 46219X .:

Entry One: Today I have arrived at Balamb Garden, I suspect a rigorous fight when the students find out I was the Commander for Galbadia Garden. I expect death threats, hate, disdain. I will do my best to over come this and make them see I am here to do something positivie with my skills. I have come to document the subjects I will be studying in my stay here. Note to any who come across this; this is not an invasion of privacy, merely document on what I observe of my fellow SeeD members. To see if they match up with any visions I get… Yes that's right, visions, maybe someday I will be able to explain, for now just go along.

Cid: Headmaster of Balamb Garden- He is a nice man, quiet, authoritative, father figure for many students. He is my boss, and I assume at some point; friend.

Selphie Timilt- I haven't spent much time with this girl, she appears lively and bubbly. Forever on a natural high, and giddy.

Irvine Kinneas-Apparently said boyfriend to Selphie, somewhat of a womanizer, though he remains faithful to one. (A normal man who isn't afraid to admit he likes looking, though he is in love, admiriable quality)

Zell Dintch- completely dense. Energetic, easily enraged, tempermental, quick to fight, yet thoughtful in his own way.

Quistis Trepe- The typical teacher/sister for everyone. She is much older than she looks, her spirit is that of maternal instinct and seems to be referee and counselor for her friends.

Rinoa Heartilly-I know, I have not met her, but only in my dreams. Strong personality, at first somewhat naïve and the total image of a spoiled princess. I have learned that she was very strong willed person, caring, and in love up until her death.

Squall Leonheart- Stone edged all the way around. He has never opened up since Rinoa's death, and I doubt he will ever open up that much again. He is abrasive, offensive, dry, curt, and cold. All of which I find in myself on more than one occasion.

I don't know what my visions will tell me next, but this is a far as I have gotten based on first encounters with each said individual. And, from the vision I got before I came to Balamb, my mission is FAR from over… I just hope I'm not too late.

-End Entry One-

((I know, I know, a creepy chapter, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about with visions and all this stuff, you'll find out later, it'll be a shock, I promise ;) just don't come after me with the pitch forks just yet And if you're wondering what "Classification File 46219X" is, this is basically the file name Rayne gives to throw anyone off that goes snooping into her computer files, 46291X is her security code number on her card to get into her room. Most people would think it's simply a document on Rayne's transfer, nothing worth looking at, hehe, so sneaky  Chapter Three is in PROGRESS 3))


	3. Personal Vendettas

Chapter Three: Personal Vendettas

As Squall slept, he was plagued by dreams of Rinoa, her face and her laughter, until the point he jolted up inside of his bed, gasping for air. It was five minutes to six in the morning; so, he figured this was as a good of time as any time get up. Dressing and washing up he exited his dorm and walked around aimlessly, until he had wound up at Rayne's Dormitory door. _"What the hell am I doing here?" _he asked himself heatedly. Though all thoughts vanished when Rayne opened the door, "Can I help you Sir?" Squall stood silent for a moment; did he knock on the door? He was sure he hadn't. In the state he was in, he let it slip into his subconscious. "No. I wanted to take this time to show you to the training center, not many people will be there this early." Rayne nodded and the counter "How did you know I would be awake?" Squall, feeling trapped for a minute couldn't possibly say_ "Because I was having a nightmare and wound up at your door." _Which was the truth, so he lied quickly "A good guess. You were a Commander, you know how to keep late and early hours" Rayne chuckled softly, knowing he was lying "I suppose I do Sir. Shall we go?" Squall nodded and stepped away from the door to allow her exit. When she walked out, the cloak she had previously worn was gone, and he noticed a sword on her hip. "You're a gun blade specialist?" He asked curiously, with his eye on his own gun blade. Rayne shook her head "No Sir. I'm just a swordsman" she lied terribly. Squall kept his eye on her curiously "Uh-huh, well, let's be going then" '_A swordsman? That's the worst lie I've ever heard, but, that sword isn't a gun blade, is she really a sorceress?'_ If he only knew the truth.

Within a few minutes, Squall and Rayne made it to the deserted training center. Once inside they began fighting as Squall explained how to kill each monster, though he quickly found out Rayne didn't need much education on the matter. She sliced through the monsters just as fast as Squall. "What Garden were you a Commander of Miss. Langley?" Rayne paused mid-step through the training center and froze there. _'So, it's finally come out. I suppose I have no other choice but to tell him'_ Slowly, she turned to face him and her voice was strong, but at the same time somewhere deep down she was fearful of his reaction though it never showed. "Galbaia Garden Sir." Squall, shocked, stood back for a minute. _' no wonder! Why everyone is so wary of her, does everyone know? How could Cid recruit a Galbadian Commander? Unless he doesn't know! Oh dear god…we've recruited the enemy!'_ Rayne, seeing his thoughts flying like a fire's spark added, "Cid is already well aware of my former position. I wasn't born in Galbaidia, but I was sent there at a very younger age to live with a relative, a close friend of a General." Squalls mind wandered, thinking of General Caraway, then of Rinoa. "Well, you have no business here! Galbaida is our sworn enemy, why in the world would you come here!" Rayne sighed and walked from the training center, with Squall at her heels with his burning rage. "Commander, the only way to explain my reason for being here would be to tell you of my past, and that is a story neither of us are ready to handle just yet." Squall thought this just as an excuse and he taunted "I see, secrets. You're hiding them from your commander officer, are you planning to sabotage this Garden? Fess up you criminal." Rayne had hit her peak with his responses and she lashed out "You'll never know what it was like! NEVER! Don't tempt me into losing my control Commander. I told you I would tell you someday, and I don't break my promises, ever." Turning her back to him she walked away, leaving Squall alone to contemplate everything that had just taken place.

Rayne, walking so fast the people past her were nothing but a blur. Making her way to her dormitory she slammed the door behind her and threw her sword against the wall in an enraged force making a loud shattering noise. A moment later, a knock came to her door. Opening it quietly, she saw Selphie Timiltt. "Can I help you Miss Timilt?" said Rayne through clenched teeth. Selphie looked around inside the room through the open door and smiled "Nope, just making sure you were alright, I heard a loud crash!" Shortly after she said that, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell showed up. _"they're inseparable"_ "I'm fine" said Rayne as the four looked hesitantly to one another, as if they were contemplating something to say to Rayne. "Do you have something to tell me or ask me?" Rayne continued, obvious to what they were up to. Zell decided to speak up first "We were just wondering, where are you from?" Rayne inwardly chuckled "You must have asked everyone, or looked through the computer data bases before coming to ask me myself." The group of four exchanged worried glances. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I figured it would come out sooner or later, either will have the same effect. I'm the Ex-Commander of the Galbaian Armies, I am from Galbadia Garden" The look on their faces was one of pure shock, they were rendered speechless and looked as if they had just been betrayed. Rayne sighed, somehow a bit wounded at their reaction. Having nothing to say to this 'enemy' the four turned around and left Rayne standing alone, holding onto her door for support. _"Just remember why you're here. You have to continue on, for Rinoa's sake." _Rayne had a job to do, and her past was only one big, nasty obstacle that she would overcome, somehow.

Squall stormed into Cid's office, without waiting for his invitation. "SIR!" Exclaimed Squall. Other students had informed Cid that Squall looked like he was prepared for war as he made his way to Cid's office in a blind fury, and he was prepared. "Squall, sit down" His voice was softened, but authoritative nonetheless. Squall, with a grunt, sat down in a rush and continued on "Sir, how could you willingly let the enemy into our Garden! As a student no less! UNDER MY SUPERVISION!" Cid let him carry on, and the he answered. "Squall. Rayne is a very good warrior, her skills match yours, and she is willing to a good cause. I'm sure she has told you she was forced into the Galbadian army? All she could do to get out was fighting well enough to be transferred someday. Her plan backfired, as she became the Commander. She tried her best to make her soldiers honest and decent people. After realizing it was hopeless, she began to search for somewhere to go. I found her by attending Garden function, where a Commander from each Garden was there. We talked, and she told me her situation, since I'm all for second chances, I gave her one, since she was never given a choice of what kind of life she wanted to lead. Can you understand that Squall? What it's like not to have a life of your own, and your every move is planned by the military?" Squall admitted bitterly he knew how that felt, because that was how Rinoa had felt. "Rinoa sir. She lived a similar life, but she broke free." Cid sighed "It's not similar Squall, Rinoa wasn't forced into the military, she was just the General's daughter, while that is hard, Rayne was constantly thrown somewhere she didn't want to be, where she had to fight for her life, a life that wasn't even under her own control. Keep asking her to tell you about her past, if you hear it from her, maybe you'll understand and you won't be so hard on her" Squall stood up and shouted "Never! She deserves nothing from me! Her 'army' killed Rinoa, and Rayne deserves nothing but death, a life for a life. That's just how it is, and I'm going to see to it that it is fulfilled." Storming off, Cid was left in his office, wondering if it was the right thing to do to accept Rayne to their Garden, Squall, he usually cool headed Commander, was nearly out of his mind. _"What have I done?"_ he said to himself in the darkened office.

((Ooooooooo….The plot thickens! Normally Squall isn't emotional to pull out vendettas on people's lives, but hey, this is my fan fic XD. Boy, Rayne is in a pickle ain't she? Next chapter will include a big fight scene, secrets revealed, and the beginning of the end, it's going to be a really big chapter, sorry it took me so long to update. And to the comments I was left. If you're going to bother to comment, at least make it longer than one word…And if you don't like the way I write, there's no reason to waste a comment line. Mary-Sues are girls that want everyone paired up, obviously you didn't read, and you should get to the end before you start throwing out words like that, how do you know that people don't die? And that people are split apart, I said it was a sad story. I'm not sure if anyone's going to die, -shrugs-, I'll get there when I get there, so keep your snide full comments to yourself until I'm finished. ))

(I don't title the chapters until I'm finished writing them, and then I find a theme and title it later. I work a little backwards I know. So, if any chapters are called "Untitled" it means I plan on adding something to the chapter before I move on, enjoy ;) ))


End file.
